Forgive and Forget
by ShotInTheHeart
Summary: Izzy is a mutant, but doesn't know it yet and she meets Logan, who she REALLY likes. He starts to like her too but doesn't think that she will like him if he tells her he is a mutant.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Her face cringed in agonizing pain.**** Her hands were balled up into tight fists, her knuckles turning white.**

**"You're doin' fine kid," the man said to her as he finished up. "There, It's beautiful," he said, admiring his work. As she continued to sit there in pain, too much to stand, tears appeared now on her bright red face. "C'mon," the man said as he gently patted her shoulder. "****Want my stress ball? I'll get you some ice 'ta chew on."**

**"S-Sure," she said stammering as she very slowly rose from the sticky, black leather chair.**

**As she almost fell, a man grabbed her by the arm and kept her up. "You ok?" he asked his voice was gruff and deep. **

**When she looked up to see who he was, she smiled. "I'm fine, thanks."**

**He nodded and let go of her arm. He watched as she stumbled over to a nearby bench by a wall.**

**"First one, J?" the man called, poking his head around the store.**

**"Yeah, she's a soldier," he said walking out from behind a wall with tools in his hands.**

**"How big?" the gruff man asked walking over to J and leaned against the wall.**

**"Pretty big, Log. Covered most of the lower back," he said as he walked over to a sink and cleaned his tools.**

**"Sweet," Logan said as he walked back over to the girl and sat next to her. "Mind if I see?" he asked in a nice tone.**

**She turned her back to him, "Just be careful," she said. She shivered when she felt his cold hands slowly lift up her shirt. Just as he did, J brought a cup of ice and the stress ball to her. She took a piece of ice and bit down on it.**

**"Holy shit, J! Best I've ever seen!" Logan**** exclaimed as he look at all the fine details. Two huge red and black dragons. One was going from her right to left side. Under i****t**** was going in the opposite direction. Twirled around them ****were red and yellow roses**** of different sizes with green and brown thorns. The flames from the dragons' mouth were blue and purple. In the flames were the names 'Victoria and ****Julia' in old English styled letters. "Are you Victoria or Julia?" he asked putting her shirt down slowly.**

**She shook her head, "No, Victoria was my baby sister and Julia was my mother," she explained as she turned around, facing him. He was a little shocked at how she now looked. Her face was no longer bright red, and her eyes weren't full of tears. Instead, she was a lovely tan with beautiful dark green eyes and re-orange hair, up in a sloppy ponytail. "I'm Isabel, Izzy for short," she smiled and reached out her and to shake his.**

**"Pleasure," he said with a smile, shaking her hand. "If you don't mind me askin', how'd they die?"**

**Izzy took a deep breath, "Gas station hold up," she said sadly, watching his expression go from sad to devastated.**

**"Oh no. The one a few miles west of Brooklyn?" he asked curiously.**

**"Yeah, ****how'd**** you hear about it? They never showed it on the news. I guess it wasn't important enough," she said angrily.**

**"Oh, my friend Ororo saw the last bit of it. She woulda run in but it was already swallowed in flames."**

**"That's all you know?" Izzy asked as she tossed the stress ball from hand to hand.**

**"Yeah. Am I supposed to know more?"**

**"If you're interested I can tell you the whole thing, if your stomach isn't weak,"**** she said with a smirk on her face.**

**Logan nodded his head up and down, "Imma big boy," he said as he pounded his chest with a fist.**

**"Alright. It started out as a regular hold up. Until one of the four men shot gunned the clerk in the throat. One of the others was carryin' either a really big knife or a ****machete;**** he sliced my mother in her stomach. They didn't know Vikki was there until she screamed and ran over to mom. Before she could kneel down, he sliced her in the throat. After they did that, they poured gun powder everywhere and one of 'em lit up a cig, took a few puffs then tossed it as he walked out.**** Cops say it coulda been a gang initiation thing," she explained as Logan sat there, listening intently.**

**"Shit, I'm so sorry for your loss," he said and gently rubbed her upper back, trying to be careful of her tattoo.**

**"It's ok, shit happens," she said shrugging and taking out her phone as it vibrated. "Damn, I gotta run. Dad's bitchin'," she said as she stood up.**

**"There went my next question," he said with a smirk and stood as well.**

**"Yeah, I don't like him much," she smiled and headed for the door. "See ya 'round?" she asked with hope in her voice.**

**"Yeah," he replied with a wide smile and waved.**

**"Quit scarin' away my customers Log!" J joked as he got his tools ready.**

**"Aw, come on, you know I'm sexy!" Logan said as he punched J in the back.**

**"Just sit down," J said and put on a face mask.**

**"You're so damn bossy," Logan complained and sat down.**

**"Yeah yeah yeah, so what's it gonna be?" J said irritated. **

**"I got the perfect idea," Logan said with his back facing J.**


	2. 2written by ragazzino

It was then the moment Isabel left the tattoo parlor when her feelings got the better of her. She grabbed her keys from her purse and stopped in place the moment the breeze caressed her body. She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip in thought and sighed heavily. She shrugged the feeling off a second later and got in her car.

She drove down the road and looked through her rear view mirror and noticed there was a car following her rather closely. She cracked her neck a little to relieve the stress that weighed her down and sped up. She looked out her mirror once more and noticed the car kept up with her speed. She looked down at her gas and noticed she needed more. She sighed and muttered a few choice words and pulled over to a gas station.

Feeling uneasy still, Izzy climbed out of her car. The car followed. She sighed heavily and started pumping the gas to the preferred amount. She put the pump away and walked quickly into the store to pass. She looked out the glass door and noticed there was a man walking into the store. He had brown hair, blue eyes and had a leather jacket on. He adjusted his jacket a little and walked inside, giving Izzy's body a little look over. Isabel looked at the cashier and smiled slightly. She paid for the gas and received the change a moment later.

She quickly left and hopped into her car. She sped down the road and noticed the man that had followed her, ran to his car and sped out as well. "Shit!" she yelled and tried to speed up more, but was stopped at a red light. The car pulled up beside her. She didn't want to look, but couldn't seem to control herself. Her eyes met his blue eyes and he blew her a kiss. She grimaced and gagged a little and looked at the red light. She flashed her high beams at the light and it turned green a second later. She sped down the road and looked out her rear view mirror, noticing the man had turned the corner. She sighed in relief and kept on.

She stopped at a little store to grab a few snacks and got out of her car. She grabbed what she wanted and paid. She came out of the store and noticed the same man was sitting at the hood of his car, picking his nails with a knife. She gulped and walked passed him, but he only stopped her, grabbing her forearm roughly and slammed her into the side of his vehicle.

"What the hell do you want with me?" she asked, a tear rolling down her face. She looked into his blue eyes and only saw the agonizing pain her sister felt when seeing her mother being murdered. "You killed my mom!" she yelled in rage.

"No, i didn't kill your mom. I scorched the place. My comrade, Billy, killed ya mom and sister. And now I'm only finishing the fucking job!" He yelled back at her and held the knife to her throat. Isabel couldn't control herself. Her anger rose more and more, causing the little area they stood in to become hotter and hotter. She took a hold of the man's hand and kicked the knife out of it. He ran back at her but simply flew back. Isabel was pyrokinetic. She looked at her hands and looked all around her.

"I'm a mutant?" she whispered questioning herself what she just witnessed. She breathed heavily and walked past the man she just killed and hopped into her car. She sped down the road, not caring if she got a ticket or broke any other law. Basically, she just scared the shit out of herself She ran into her house, slamming the door behind her. She rested her forehead on the door and sighed heavily, her breath staggered.

"Isabel!" a man's voice rose to her. Izzy opened her eyes and turned to face her father. "Why the fuck are you late?" he asked and walked closer to her. "Maybe because i just got attacked dad!" she yelled back and tried to walk passed him but he only stood in her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Readers, I just wanted to point out that my friend Sarah, also known as Ragazzino, has helped me DEARLY with this story. I'm giving her alot of credit, so you should check her stories out!!_**

His teeth were white, his eyes bloodshot red. His hair was a mix of grey, white and black. Underneath his head was the name "Wolverine", written in the same old English letters as Isabel's, only black and silver.

"Almost done, Log." J said as he added the finishing touches to the wolf's eyes and fur. Logan just sat there, completely content, not feeling a thing.

"How good does it look?" Logan asked, yawning.

"Pretty good if I do say so myself." J said with a smile. "Hey, uh, do you mind if I ask ya somethin'?" J asked a little shy.

"Shoot." Logan replied.

"If you're a healin' mutant, how can you get tats?" J asked as he finished.

"I'm a weird one. Not many of us," Logan replied, cracking his knuckles. "Now, I got a question for you," Logan said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah?" J asked, "Done."

Logan turned around. "Why ain't you 'fraid 'o me?" Logan asked curiously. "After I've told you what I can do and everythin', you're still my closest friend," he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Honestly, I figured, since you can kill me, if I turned ya in, you'd kill me. And plus, you're a cool guy," he added with a smile.

"I wouldn't kill ya. I ain't like that," Logan said. "I'd just be angry with ya." J smiled and went to clean his tools. "How much?" Logan asked, pulling out his wallet.

"It's on the house." J said from the other room, since he was the owner of the place, he could get away with things, like with Izzy's.

"Thanks pal," Logan said and grabbed his jacket then walked out of the parlor.

Logan sniffed a few times as he got in the blue Lamborghini he took from Scott and sped down the road. On the way, he turned on the radio but only heard the news on every channel.

"A man was murdered today at Buckey's Quick Stop today at around two this afternoon," the reporter said. Logan furrowed his eyebrows and turned the volume up. "The man who was murdered was a man in a black leather jacket and blue eyes. Name is still unknown. We noticed he was burnt to death, so his facial features are a little hard to come across." Logan's eyes widened as he continued to listen and drive down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

"Move Jon!" Isabel yelled as she shoved her father out of her way, a little harder than anticipated, flying him into the wall 15ft away. _Oh no, not again,_ Isabel thought to herself as she ran up the stairs, tears falling down her red cheeks.

"You fuckin' Mutie!" Jon yelled as he tried to get up.

Isabel slammed her door shut and locked it. As she walked over to her bed, she could feel the room heating up. _No no no no no!_ She thought, crushing her head in her hands. "Why me?!" she yelled, getting up off the bed to pace around her room. _Well, I'd rather it be me than my child, if I had one, or ever get to have one,_ she began to trail off, until a big _THUMP_ caught her attention. "What the," she said, walking to her door, cracking it open.

"Yes, I have a mutant you need to take in for the cure," she heard Jon say to someone on the phone. "Female, 18, about 5'3. House, 6599 Mitchell Lane," she heard him report.

"Great, He's turnin' me in," she said to herself as she grabbed a suitcase from her closet. As she walked to the closet, she heard the garage door slam shut. She stood there for a moment, and then figured it out. _He's leaving._ She thought and continued to pack.

She peeked out the door to see if he was really gone. He was, so she started to walk downstairs. Not a second later that she walked out the door, the police and SWAT team came bursting through the front and back door. Isabel was pinned, so she quietly went back into her room and locked the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down, thinking of what to do. Then she got it. Her head shot up and she leaped off the bed. She picked up her suitcase and threw it out of her window. She turned around and faced her door. _Concentrate._ She kept telling herself. "Wait, I've got NO idea on how to do this!" she said to herself as she stared at the door. _Anger,_ she thought to herself, _that's what triggers it._

Just as she was about to get angry, she heard a rock being thrown up at her window. She ran over to it and peeked out. She opened the window. "Elijah!?" she called, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Come on!" the boy called as he looked up at Isabel through the window.

"What are you doing?!" She called as she looked back at her door.

"Getting' you outta here!" Elijah replied. "If that's ok with you."

Isabel shook her head. She couldn't believe a 15 year old kid was helping her escape. But she was ok with it, since he's her cousin. "How?" she called down to him.

"Um. I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out!" he said and ran off.


End file.
